


Chain Smoker

by orphan_account



Series: Love Is A Slow Burrn [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron smokes, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, James is upset, Mentions of Cancer, Smoking, They kiss!!, probably, stress smoking, tw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Aaron goes out for another walk, James decides to see what he's doing.





	

Aaron knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't lie to James about what he was doing when he went on walks. He knew he should just tell him the truth and deal with the consequences.

He couldn't help it, though. Back in college, James had begged him to quit, said if he wouldn't quit for his own health, to quit for the people around him's. He knew why James didn't want him smoking, a friend of the older male's had died from lung cancer and he didn't want that to happen to Aaron.

But he was stressed.

He was stressed, he was tired, he needed a distraction.

This was a distraction.

Nodding a short 'hello' to someone he passed on the street, Aaron waited until she was a good bit away before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The pack was already a quarter empty and guilt pooled in his stomach. Still, he took one out and put it between his lips, getting his lighter out to light the cigarette.

When the smell of tobacco smoke filled his nose, his body relaxed. He took a long drag from it and let the smoke swirl out with his sigh. He felt so relaxed now, reveling in the taste on his tongue. It felt like it had been so long since he last did this, even though it had only been two days. He hadn't been this relaxed since his last smoke.

Maybe what he was doing was bad ( _it was definitely bad but he wouldn't admit it to himself_ ), but as long as James didn't find out, everything would be fine. 

\---

James knew something was off about Aaron.

He's been disappearing from the apartment for hours on end and then he'd return smelling very strongly of cologne, his breath minty with a hint of something else. It reminded him of their college days and an odd feeling pooled in his gut. He hoped to god Aaron hadn't started what he used to do again, James wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it.

It was the second time in one day, the day being the fourth day in a week that Aaron told James he was going on a walk. The older man knew what he was planning was a bad idea, he knew Aaron would be upset if he found out, but James couldn't handle not knowing.

A few minutes after Aaron left the apartment, the smaller male was quick to follow. He was silent, keeping his hood up to hopefully hide his face in case Aaron looked back at him. His brain was screaming at him to turn around, to just trust him, but he just couldn't. He needed to know what the other was doing.

It was only a few minutes into the walk when James saw the younger male's hand go into his pocket and pull out a small box. His brain was still yelling at him, telling him to turn around, to not invade Aaron's privacy, but James kept going. It didn't take long for Aaron to put the box back into his pocket and pull something else out. It took even less time for James to see the very familiar smoke rising into the air. James's gut twisted and he was quick to turn around, speed walking back to the apartment building.

He knew it, he knew he was smoking again, he knew it he knew it he knew it.

James took deep breaths and sat on the steps outside the building, holding his head in his hands. He was going to wait. He was going to sit he and he was going to wait for Aaron to come back. And he was going to call him out on it.

Probably not the best idea he's ever had, but he was going to do it.

\---

Aaron was walking back to his apartment when he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the front steps of his apartment building. James looked tired, disappointed, and just flat out angry. He knew. He knew what he was doing.

Aaron slowed down, his steps cautious now as he approached his friend. The man's head snapped up when he heard the others footsteps and they silently stared at each other, neither saying a single word for a long moment. Finally, James slowly stood up, hands shoved into his pockets as he held eye contact with Aaron.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" He questioned, voice blank, not portraying how he felt whatsoever. Aaron was the one to break the eye contact as he looked downwards, starting to fidget in place.

"No, not really." He murmured, looking at James slightly. Said male scowled and was quick to get in Aaron's space. His hand went into his pocket and he let out a startled noise, eyes widening when James pulled the pack of cigarettes out.

"Then what the hell is this?!" James's voice raised in volume, eyes now showing how angry he was about this. "You promised me you wouldn't smoke again!" 

"James, please-"

"No! You promised me, Aaron! You promised me you would never do this again!" James's eyes burned with unshed tears, his body trembling slightly. Aaron's heart broke at the sight and he took a step forward, an odd pain filling his gut when the other took a step back. 

"James.." His voice was quite as he held a hand out to him, watching James glare at it for a moment before turning the glare on Aaron.

"Why did you break your promise? Tell me." James's voice wavered slightly and he wasn't even aware that the tears had begun to trail down his cheeks. He flinched slightly when he felt Aaron reaching up and cup his cheek, body tensing as he felt his thumb gently wipe away the tears.

"I...I was tired. Stressed. It _calms_ me, James." His voice was quiet as he took a step towards him once more. When James didn't move away, he carefully pulled him into his chest, arms wrapped firmly around him. 

"That's why _I'm_ here, you fucking idiot..I'm here because I want to _help_ you when you feel like that.." James trembled slightly as he looked up at his friend. " _Please_ , Aaron, don't..." His voice broke off as he wrapped his arms around the younger male and pressed his face into his neck, holding onto him tightly as he let the pack of cigarettes fall from his hands. "I can't lose you because you made the same mistake she did.."

"You won't.." Aaron pressed a soft kiss against the top of James's head, gently rubbing circles into his back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll stop."

"Thats what you said last time.." James murmured, a forced laugh leaving him.

"And I'll keep my promise this time." Aaron pulled back from the embrace enough to meet James's eyes and raises a hand to gently cup his cheek once more. "I swear I will never leave you." He gently runs his thumb across his cheek, offering him a gentle smile. 

James stared up at him for a moment before leaning up to press a soft kiss against his lips. Aaron was startled by it at first, but after a moment, he returned it, his hand sliding to the back of his head. The kiss didn't last for too long, but when they had pulled away, they felt breathless. James's eyes met Aaron's for a moment before he let out a laugh.

"Let's go inside." He murmured, moving out of Aaron's hold and to the door. Said male just stood there for a moment, processing what just happened before quickly nodding and following him. 

"R-right!"

If they left the cigarettes on the ground, well...someone's day would be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions for me, just ask me on my tumblr: ajspammin.tumblr.com


End file.
